


Red Hot

by LizardPeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardPeon/pseuds/LizardPeon
Summary: Genji had presented as an alpha three years ago to the day, only hours after Hanzo presented as an omega. It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha’s first rut to be triggered by an omega in heat, but for brothers, well that was a little less common. Back then, Genji had begged and begged to knot Hanzo, but Hanzo refused.He always refused.Written for Shimadacest Week 2020, Day 2: Red
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202
Collections: Shimadacest Week 2020





	Red Hot

Hanzo sat back against his nest of pillows, fingers running through his hair as his brother licked into his pussy. Genji was ever so talented with that wicked tongue, and Hanzo was wet beyond belief. His cock drooled against his abdomen as Genji’s tongue flicked in and out, in and out, over and over, driving the omega crazy. 

It was their daily ritual. 

Genji had presented as an alpha three years ago to the day, only hours after Hanzo presented as an omega. It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha’s first rut to be triggered by an omega in heat, but for brothers, well that was a little less common. Back then, Genji had begged and begged to knot Hanzo, but Hanzo refused. 

He always refused. 

Even now, as Genji’s tongue delved between his silky folds, they both knew it would go no further than this. Genji would bring Hanzo to orgasm, and hold his brother in his arms, entreating him, _just let me fuck you, just this once anija, please_. 

Hanzo would say no, as much as it pained him, as much as he ached for his brother’s big cock deep inside him. If they went that step further, there was no going back. Not that there was any going back from letting his little brother eat his pussy, but Hanzo had to maintain at least a little self-control. 

He had to. 

Soon, Hanzo’s thighs were quaking and his voice was wavering with the approach of his orgasm. Genji lapped at him insistently, and reached up to jerk his cock. 

Hanzo came with a muffled shout, both hands clasped over his mouth. He felt Genji smile against his cunt, then soft little kisses- enough to make Hanzo’s heart melt. 

“Genji, stop that,” he whined, pulling his brother’s head back by his hair. Genji grinned wolfishly, the lower half of his face shiny with Hanzo’s juices. 

“You just don’t like when I’m romantic cause you like it too much,” Genji said smugly. Hanzo blushed and scowled at him. 

“Genji. I am not going to have this conversation with you again,” he said sternly. Genji bowed his head again and Hanzo covered his pussy with his hand. “I mean it.”

“Hanzo,” Genji sighed. “Why do you torture me like this? You give me a taste, but never let me have what I want. I’d give anything to just be your mate-”

“Stop,” Hanzo said sharply. “You know we can’t. That’s non-negotiable.” It hurt him to say it, but they could never, ever be together in that way. Genji should know that.

“Fine,” Genji snapped. “But I’m done letting you play with me. Getting my hopes up for nothing. Get yourself off from now on.” 

Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise. Genji was always the first to suggest they do this, always the one trying to get between Hanzo’s thighs, so he never expected his brother would be the one to put an end to it. 

“I… that is fair,” Hanzo muttered. He shifted away from Genji and stood to find something to put on, suddenly feeling too exposed. Genji wiped his face off and started getting dressed as well, neither of them looking at each other. 

Genji left, and Hanzo sat on the end of his bed, feeling numb. Had he just been dumped by his own brother? Why did that sting so much? It was just oral every now and then… 

Okay, more than every now and then. 

Hanzo felt anger bubble up. How dare Genji presume that he was entitled to more than just what they’d agreed upon? He had no right to be angry that Hanzo wouldn’t cross a clearly defined boundary. It was Hanzo’s body, and if he wanted to provide limited access, that was his prerogative. 

He huffed and climbed back into his bed, pulling the covers up over his body. Hanzo didn’t need Genji’s attention anyway. It would be easier now that he didn’t have to deal with his brother always begging to mate him. 

\---

From that point on, Genji deliberately avoided Hanzo, ducking away from him in the halls, finding new sparring partners, and never meeting his gaze. It stung. He and Genji had always been close; Genji had never given him the silent treatment before, even when they were little. 

Hanzo spent each evening alone, his favorite toy buzzing away in his pussy. It wasn’t the same. 

He missed Genji. 

But like hell he was going to grovel at his brother’s feet for a chance to get laid again. Hanzo was far too proud for that. If Genji wanted to ignore him, then Hanzo would just learn to live without him.

Hanzo’s heat came on a Saturday.

He awoke to a burning in his belly, slick pooled under his hips and coating his thighs. His cunt ached, and sweat coated his body. Hanzo’s head was filled with the invasive need to present, to be knotted and bred. 

The need for Genji. 

Fever-like chills wracked Hanzo’s body as he rolled over to get his vibrator, in need of some sort of relief. Slick gushed from his pussy as he flipped the switch to the highest setting, and he buried the toy in himself with a helpless moan. 

Two orgasms later, and Hanzo was still utterly unsatisfied. A toy was never enough to satiate him during his heat, but it usually at least helped a little. Not this time, however. 

Hanzo dropped the toy over the side of the bed carelessly, and shoved his fingers into his cunt with a frustrated noise. _Genji, Genji, Genji,_ his head repeated without his permission. He was delirious with need, and Genji’s room was right across from his own. 

Surely his brother could smell him from here. 

The hand that wasn’t desperately fingering himself reached for his phone. He fumbled open the secure chat between him and Genji, and typed two words: 

_need you_

Within seconds, Hanzo heard the door to Genji’s room slide open. Instinctively, he turned over onto his stomach, raising his hips, presenting for his alpha to see. 

His door slid open, and he heard Genji’s breath catch. _Clack_ , the door shut harder than usual, and Genji rushed to him. 

“Anija,” Genji breathed, awed. 

“Genji, don’t just stand there,” Hanzo ordered, and Genji laughed. Hanzo was about to scold him again when he felt the blunt head of his brother’s cock nudge at his folds. 

“Are you sure? You always told me no,” Genji said cautiously. 

“I’m sure,” Hanzo pleaded. He would have said more, but the force with which Genji drove his cock into him knocked the words right out of his mouth. 

Genji didn’t bother starting slow; he thrust into Hanzo with frenzied energy, both brothers gasping and moaning at the incredible sensation of finally being united. 

“Hanzo,” Genji whined as he jackrabbited into his brother’s slick cunt. “N-not gonna last-” Hanzo could feel Genji’s knot beginning to fill with every thrust. 

“Knot me,” Hanzo ordered, and the moan that came from Genji was the sweetest sound in the world. Genji buried himself deep into Hanzo’s sweet snatch, knot catching and locking them together. 

Hanzo whimpered as jets of hot seed flooded his pussy, filling his womb. He would surely be pregnant by morning, pregnant with his own brother’s progeny. The thought sent delightful shivers down his spine. 

Hanzo’s belly ached by the time Genji’s orgasm subsided, he was positively stuffed to the brim with come. Genji rolled them onto their sides, and Hanzo let out a sigh of relief. 

Then a sharp pain erupted from his neck. Genji had sunk his teeth into Hanzo’s flesh, marking him as his mate. 

“Genji,” Hanzo said weakly. 

“You’re mine,” Genji responded possessively. 

“We can’t stay here,” said Hanzo. 

“I know. I’ve had a plan for that for quite a while, anija,” Genji reassured him. “Just leave it to me. For now, you should rest.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, hands moving to his swollen belly. No turning back now. He just had to trust his brother, trust his mate. 

They would be alright.


End file.
